


Trace Back the Steps

by ViatheMindElectric



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: AHAHAH i don't know how anything works here, Gen, The Megaverse, kindly spare me I'm mediocre at writing compared to my art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViatheMindElectric/pseuds/ViatheMindElectric
Summary: A certain BFF trio meets back up together and things ensue. What things? I don't know, I'm not too good at explaining things-I also write short, so if you like semi-quick-to-the-point chapters, this is sorta for you! I think...
Kudos: 3





	Trace Back the Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this is a world where most media (for example, Undertale and JSAB) exist in one mega universe... a MEGAVERSE if you will! This is also a revision of an old fic I discontinued, so I hope improvement can be seen here!

Bacuri was reminiscing on old times. Sometimes it's better to forget, other times it's better to remember. Blixer was on the latter, probably for the better.  
He's had a vague memory about a parade his civilization did… who knows how many years back? The Gyo March… he slightly remembers being one of the guards in the front, step by step marching through all surrounding counties and kingdoms.  
"...the steps… we DID stomp hard with every step to symbolize our strength…" He glanced outside the window of his nana's shop. Footprints, a whole lot of them on the road.  
"...where did we go..? When we marched…" He tried his best to look at where the trail leads off to… "Huh…"

"You better not be thinking about following that trail…" Oh yeah. Nana was at the counter near him.  
"Well, why not?"  
Nana Timo adjusted her glasses and faced Blixer. "...you know about the kingdom of eternal night, right? You marched through that kingdom a long time ago but… That place is as good as a morgue now… everyone who enters that place never came out alive, let alone leave." He just rolled his eye. It was just a classic horror forest story, that didn't scare him! "...plus, didn't you embarrass yourself over there?"  
Blixer turned beet red and whacked his arms about. "I DIDN'T WANT TO BE REMINDED OF THAT."

Timo chuckled and shook her head. "I'm just warning you… you have a tad rough image over there and that place is dead…" She put her hand on Blixer's shoulder… or at least, as best as she could. 

"But you're strong. You proved it. Albeit a bit extreme." The cyclops snickered at that comment. Yeah, taking over Trinity Hills just to boost your ego was REALLY extreme.

“Thanks for mostly being supportive of me, Nans. I… really appreciate it. Welp, I gotta go pack my things, y’know?” Blixer went to jog upstairs to pack his things. The things that are basically his soul… well, besides clothes. Danimal, his guitar… the necklace he crafted himself when younger, trinity leaves to recharge, and…  
He didn’t know why, but he felt like it was important to pack a few more instruments too. Who knows if he makes a new one-off band or not?

He dashed downstairs, things all packed, and softly glomped Nana Timo. “I’ll be missing you, Bacuri. I really will.”  
“I know, Nans. Miss you too…” As Blixer pranced out the door, they shared a final wave to each other. The last one they’ll share for a few weeks.  
As he followed the footprints out of the village, he tried to look around for his brother. He was working today, right? Should be…  
As he reached the edge of the village he definitely didn’t see his brother… not at all. Figures, they kind of have a grudge against each other at the moment. Nonetheless, he looked over the vast, teal fields and pristine rivers. Bacuri couldn’t see anything dead for miles…

Oh boy, this is going to take… a long time.


End file.
